Sneaking Out
by Stargirl888
Summary: Quinn and Santana's reaction to their teenage son sneaking out to a party.


**Title**: Sneaking Out  
**Pairing**: Santana/Quinn  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Quinn and Santana's reaction to their teenage son sneaking out to a party.

**Spoilers**: None - AU  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or any of the characters  
**A/N**: Beta'd by RELvox, Cross posted to LiveJournal (and for anyone yet to discover LiveJournal, its a Glee fic readers paradise!)

"Ann, cover for me?" Ann glanced up from her laptop to find her older brother leaning against her doorframe.

"Why?" she asked with raised eyebrows – Adam had never asked her to cover for him before, not at night anyway.

"Some guys are having a party and Mom won't let me go." He admitted, scuffing the floor slightly with a shoe. Ann let out a low whistle

"Fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks?"

"Danger pay," Ann replied with a shrug. "If Mom finds out it won't only be your head on the chopping block and I expect to be compensated for the risk."

"And what makes you think I'd be willing to pay you that much? What makes you even think I have that much?"

"You have it. I'm well aware that you run a betting ring at school. And you'll pay it because you would never have asked me if you could've found a way around it." She explained with a supremely confident smirk.

"Fine." He huffed, reluctantly pulling out the cash. "But Mom better not find out from you or I want a refund."

For the next twenty minutes they worked out a story.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"Mommy, I'm going over to Katie's house with Ann to help them with their algebra." Adam called on the way out the door. It was not so unusual a story; Adam was a generally good kid who did on occasion tutor his younger sister and her friends. "We may be late if we decide to catch a movie when we're done."

"K, honey, just send me a text to let me know. Drive carefully." Quinn bid them farewell from where she was drying dishes in the kitchen, Santana had popped out to the cafe down the street. She was quite happy to have both kids out of the house for the evening because it meant she and Santana could have some alone time.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"That was Mrs Freedman. She wants Adam to babysit tomorrow morning while she goes shopping." Santana explained a few hours later as she hung up the phone and began dialling Adams number, not wanting him out late if he has to work the next morning.

"What?" Quinn asked a second later when her wife moved the phone from her ear, frowning at it.

"Voicemail." She decided to just try Kate's phone since they were together.

"_hello?"_

"Kate, it's Mom. Can I talk to your brother – his phone's going to voice mail."

"_Oh, umm, yeah, he mentioned that it was out of batteries. He's just in the bathroom at the moment, can I pass along a message?" _

"Yeah, just let him know that Mrs Freedman wants him to babysit tomorrow morning so he mustn't be out too late."

"_Alright. Bye Mom." _

"Bye." Santana put down the receiver only to glare at it suspiciously. Something was off, she wasn't sure what, but she could tell something was off. She picked up the phone again.

"Who are you calling this time?" Quinn half whined as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, not liking their alone time being interrupted by phone calls.

"Kate's house."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Adam." Quinn thought this unusual but decided not to argue and just wait to see where it went.

"Hi Abby, how are you?" Santana greeted Kates mother. "It's Santana Lopez, Adam and Ann's mom. I Adam's phone seems to have died and I need to give him a message about a babysitting job tomorrow. Could I speak to him?"

Quinn watched as Santana's expression hardened at whatever Kate's mom was saying.

"Oh, I was under the impression he was helping the girls study tonight." She was doing her best to remain calm and patient while she finished the phone call – not something Santana was well known for so Quinn was rather proud that she hadn't just immediately slammed the phone down on the woman.

"Adam's not at Kate's house?" Quinn asked worriedly once Santana had hung up the phone.

"No," she ground out between gritted teeth as she resisted the urge to hit something. "But I have a pretty good idea of where he is." Santana was already heading into their walk in closet to throw on some clothes.

"Where is he?" Quinn began to follow her wife's lead and get dressed, she was decidedly less worried now that she had confirmed Santana thought she knew where their son was, but still confused.

"You remember earlier in the week when he asked me to go to that party at Bobby Millers house, and I said no because we both know what those parties are like?" Santana asked while tugging on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. "Well I had forgotten about it until just now but I'm fairly certain it was tonight."

Things began to fall into place for Quinn and she could feel her own anger and disappointment flooding through her. She didn't want to believe their son had deliberately defied them and snuck out to a party, not to mention that Kate must have been in on it for her to try protect him, but they were teenagers after all and it did seem the most likely scenario.

Thanks to years of hasty locker room changes in the Cheerio's where Coach Sylvester never gave them much time they were both dressed and ready to go in a matter of minutes. Santana grabbed her leather jacket on the way out and Quinn was momentarily struck by how hot her wife was, even fifteen years after high school.

"Let's go!" Santana demanded when she realised her wife had come to a dead stop and was staring at her. She didn't have time for this right now – Santana was always one who, when in a rage, needed to act. Unlike Quinn who could simmer in silence for days Santana had to act immediately.

In the car Santana's knuckles where white on the steering wheel and Quinn was beginning to wonder if she should have insisted on driving. She almost felt sorry for her children when she thought about them facing their mothers wrath – almost.

The first place they pulled up at was Kate's house and the car had barely stopped running when Santana was already knocking on the front door. Quinn quickly placed a hand on her wife's shoulder. "You need to calm down." She said in a firm tone just before the door was opened to reveal a very surprised Abby.

Keeping a hand on Santana's shoulder to prevent her from just barging into this woman's house she smiled politely. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but we've come to pick up Ann." She explained quickly – they weren't great friends with Kate's parents so she didn't feel the need to go into details and thankfully Abby was tactful enough not to ask after taking one look at Santana's expression.

"Of course, she's upstairs." Abby stood aside to admit them and though Quinn was sure she meant for them to wait in the foyer while she called the girls Santana was already off up the stairs so Quinn decided it was best to follow. Santana quickly opened the door with Kate's name on it and Quinn was gratified to see her daughter visibly pale when she saw them.

"Get your stuff." Santana snapped without preamble as she glared at her daughter who was sitting on the floor beside her best friend with books and pens scattered about.

"Mom..." Ann tried hesitantly.

"We'll discuss this at home. Get your stuff." Santana interrupted.

"Mommy?" she tried, looking to Quinn but Quinn just shook her head, her face hard.

"Get your things." She echoed her wife, watching impatiently as Ann began to gather her things, flushing with embarrassment at the scene her mothers were causing but knowing well enough when to keep quiet.

"Bye." She sighed half-heartedly at Kate who, with her mother, had been watching this whole thing in a surprised silence before hesitantly walking past her mothers and out the door, leading the way back downstairs and out to the car.

Quinn had enough presence of mind to turn and apologize to Kate's parents – her father had come to the passage to see what the commotion was about, before following her family out.

The tension in the car on the drive to Bobby's house was so thick not even a knife would've been able to cut it.

"San, just try to calm down." Quinn murmured, placing her hand over the Latina's and though she got no response she could tell that San was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to follow her advice.

They could hear the noise of the party before the house even came into sight. The house, though not large appeared to be almost packed to capacity and Quinn vaguely wondered why the cops hadn't been called yet as a couple of teenagers stumbled out onto the front lawn, clearly drunk, or high, or both.

"Stay in the car." Santana ordered as she pulled to a stop before the house, not even bothering to park properly.

"San...' Quinn was actually getting a bit worried for Adam now – she knew San would never intentionally hurt him, but still, she hadn't seen her this riled in years.

"I'm fine Quinn," Santana assured her as she opened the car door and took a deep calming breath. "Pissed, but fine. I won't do anything too rash." Quinn had enough sense not to comment on her language in front of their daughter.

Santana headed towards the two drunk kids. "Either of you seen Adam?" she demanded

"What do you want with Adam when you can have this?" the one boy slurred, gesturing to himself in a crude attempt at a come on. Santana resisted the urge to knee him in the groin – she wasn't in high school anymore and they were just high school kids. So instead she snorted derisively and rolled her eyes.

"_That_," she gave him a once over with her eyes "is not something to boast about. Now I'll ask again, where is Adam?"

Much to her annoyance, this kid was too drunk to even take offence but thankfully his friend seemed to have enough sense to answer her.

"He was on the couch in the lounge just now." He said, gesturing towards the house and Santana was striding towards the house before he had even finished talking.

Entering the house she was immediately reminded of her own high school days and how many parties like this that she had attended. Unfortunately for her kids, that also meant she knew exactly what went on at them. Heading through the hallway she was pleased to find she still had HBIC presence as the kids parted for her – and not because they thought she was someone's mother. Entering the lounge she spied her sons mop of brown hair peeking over the top of the couch. There was some bimbo practically straddling his lap while he joked with some guys, a plastic cup in hand. He looked like the poster child for teenage delinquency and Santana saw red. Without even thinking she rounded the couch and saw him literally flinch as he noticed her, a second before her hand latched onto his ear and yanked him out of the chair.

"Mom, please, you're making a scene!" he half shouted, half whined as she began to pull him towards the door.

"Trust me, this is not half the scene I'll make if your ass isn't in that car." She practically shouted, releasing him and shoving him out the front door in front of her. Outside he spied their car immediately, with his other mother stood outside it leaning on her door. When Quinn saw the pair approach she quickly made to open the back door which he practically jumped in as though it would provide him protection from his mother who of course quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Adam managed to catch some of the bemused faces of his friends who had followed them out onto the lawn to watch before the car turned around the corner, already aware of the reception he was going to get at school on Monday after his mothers display.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"I can't believe you did that!" Adam exclaimed as soon as they entered the house – throughout the journey home is fear of his mothers anger had become replaced by anger of his own as he became convinced that his mother was overreacting.

He didn't even turn to look as his mothers entered behind him, instead heading straight to the stairs – he knew he was in for it but he didn't want to have to deal with it now – he had a killer headache from the cheap beer he had consumed earlier.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Santana demanded when it became apparent that he was not going to stop.

"Bed." He muttered over his shoulder and Quinn saw her wifes eyes flash dangerously – not that Quinn herself wasn't angry because she was also practically fuming, but she had perfected the art of keeping it under control.

"Go to your room and we'll talk to you later." She instructed Kate before hastening after Santana who was storming after Adam, and just caught sight of his door slamming as she reached the landing.

Santana tried the handle only to find the door locked. "Go sit down and I'll get the spare key." Quinn ordered quickly before Santana had a chance to physically break down the door. Santana was about to argue but Quinn cut her off. "Sit." She commanded, pointing to the chair that was visible through the study's open door, her steely resolve giving Santana enough pause to do as she was bade – Quinn was the only one who had ever managed to stand up to her and get away with it when she lost her temper like this.

Quinn went to retrieve the spare set of house keys she kept in her cupboard, taking her time in an attempt to let Santana calm down more. When she went back to her wife she found the Latina was thankfully calm enough to be sitting still in a chair, which she knew was a good sign. Santana's anger had always been quick to rise but just as quick to burn out once you actually got her to pause and think for a minute. The blond knelt done before her wife, taking Santana's hands into her own. Both women were mirroring determination, though Quinn could see the hurt and betrayal hidden beneath the facade.

"Ready?" she asked. Santana nodded grimly as they both rose and she went to unlock the door.

"Get out." Adam said darkly and without looking at them from where he was lying on the bed, headphones in his ears with heavy rock blaring loud enough for his mothers to hear from across the room.

"I really thought you were too old for a good ass-whipping but if this keeps up that's exactly what you'll get." Santana warned as she yanked a bud out of his ear, causing him to turn and scowl at them, though she noticed a slight flicker of worry when he took in her deadly serious expression. One thing his mother did not do was make idle threats. Quinn and Santana had rarely found it necessary to physically discipline their kids, and certainly not since they had progressed to high school but every time they had done so in the past had left enough of an impression for Adam and Kate to know they never wanted to experience it again.

"Now stand up." Santana refused to shout, lecture or otherwise hold a conversation with someone who was lounging about on a bed and couldn't grant her the respect of rising.

Adam huffed but did as told – his mothers threat still fresh in his mind. He had recently been going through a growth spurt and for the first time in a while Santana actually became aware that her son was now taller than her – not that she let someone's height intimidate her, but it tended to give the other person the idea they had some sort of advantage.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Just that I don't see what a big deal it is – it was just a party, everyone goes to them." He muttered sullenly, avoiding their gaze.

"Adam, this issue is not that it was a party," Quinn explained "it's that Mom specifically said that you were not allowed to go and you deliberately disobeyed her, not to mention that you lied to my face about your plans for the night." Adam was actually feeling bad about the whole situation – he was a genuinely good kid most of the time, and the fact that he had upset and disappointed his mothers hurt him. Despite his recent growth spurt he still felt about two feet tall under his mothers scrutiny

"I just didn't think it was fair when everyone else's parents were letting them go."

"And while you're entitled to not agree with our decisions," Santana replied "what you are not entitled to do is disregard them. We raised you better than that." Adam just nodded, still watching the floor. "Look at me," Santana prompted, waiting for him to make eye contact. "The consequences for your actions are as follows: You are grounded, two weeks for disobeying me and another two for lying to Mommy. Because of your attitude, during those weeks your computer access is limited to school projects only and cell phone is reserved for emergencies only."

"But Mom, thats – "

"Argue with me and I'll make it no tv either." Santana dared and he fell silent. Sensing the meeting was over Quinn moved to give her son a kiss on the forehead, which Adam begrudgingly allowed, her silent way of showing they were moved past this situation, before both she and her wife headed to the door as Adam plopped back onto the bed with a huff. Santana paused at the door after Quinn exited.

"I know you don't like me very much at this moment." She said, glancing back at her son with the kindest expression he had seen on her that evening. "And I get you being pissed, but if I didn't love you I wouldn't bother."

-o-0-O-0-o-

"Your turn?" Santana asked as they headed towards Kate's room. She was feeling rather drained after everything. Quinn nodded in acceptance when as she took in Santana's tired expression.

Knocking on the door once they entered their daughters room without waiting for a reply. They found her sitting at her desk flipping through a magazine. Sighing, she shut the mag and turned to face them, appearing relieved that Santana had calmed down.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" She asked bluntly, not being one to beat around the bush.

"A fair bit." Quinn replied as she and Santana went to sit at the foot of the bed opposite their daughter. "but first I want to know if you have covered for your brother before or if this was the first time?"

"This was the first time." Ann assured them, meeting her mothers gaze levelly, a sure sign she was telling the truth.

"And it will no doubt be the last?" Santana added pointedly to which Ann nodded in agreement.

"And did you agree to this ahead of time or how did it come about?"

"He pretty much just dropped me at Kate's house and said he'd fetch me later and not to tell you if you called." Ann lied, dropping their gaze, figuring it wouldn't really get Adam into more trouble and may save her some – plus she really didn't want to have to refund the fifty bucks Adam paid her.

Quinn watched her daughter carefully, there was something off about Ann's answer but she didn't really want to call her out on it without being certain. Santana however had no problems.

"You're lying." She accused bluntly, causing Ann's gaze to flick to hers momentarily

"Mom, it's the truth." Ann protested, but with enough denial that it convinced both her mothers that the opposite was true.

"No it's not. I can always tell when you lie, and there is no way that was the truth of the matter, so to repeat the question, did you agree to cover for your brother ahead of time instead of just saying no, and I suggest honesty this time." Ann scowled darkly, weighing her options before deciding that lying again would most likely be called out again.

"He came to me this afternoon and asked me to cover since I was going to Kate's anyway." She allowed, tailoring to truth somewhat but hopping it would suffice. Quinn and Santana exchanged a glance, deciding to accept the story although well aware it was probably missing some details.

"Ann, I know you don't really see the harm in covering for him, but we need to know where you and he are at all times in case something were to happen to you."

"I know Mommy, Mom, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She apologised, already tired of the conversation "What's my punishment?"

"Grounding for two weeks for lying to Mom on the phone, another three for lying twice just now when we asked you a flat out question and a final week for agreeing to cover for him in the first place." Quinn figured that that the lying was more at issue than anything else.

"Mommy, that's six weeks! Can't we make it four?" Ann tried to negotiate.

"No," Quinn said flatly, rising to her feet, while Santana mimicked her. "I hope we never have to revisit this topic again, because if we do, your punishment will be much worse than not being able to go out for six weeks. Now I suggest you get some sleep, it's already quite late." She suggested as she bent over to give Ann a kiss on the forehead before moving to the side to give Santana room to do likewise.

"Love you honey." Her mom murmured , "and no more lying to us."

"Good night Mom, Mommy," Ann replied as the two adults left, already deciding to take her Mommy's advice and rising to start preparing for bed."

**AN 2: **So I may turn this into a verse if people like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts (and if you have any suggestions for future stories if it does become a verse)!


End file.
